foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FK Wars
This is the main article. See the category entry for an alphabetic list of the Wars. In Forever Knight fandom, a War, FK War, or Fanfic War is a series of posts written by fans on the FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU mailing list in which they fictionally interact with or on behalf of the characters. The term "War" applies only within Forever Knight fandom. History The history of the first war begins with the history of Forever Knight affiliations. In 1993, a FORKNI-L list member who was a fan of Nick, Sharon Scott (Scottie) of Texas, admitted to the list that she had a phobia about frogs. On learning this, two other list members, Karin Weiss and Margaret Newman, who were fans of LaCroix, sent Sharon a gift of some chocolate frogs in the mail. The immediate consequence was the renaming of LaCroix's fans as "Cousins": Sharon replied that the two were so cruel that they must be related; they decided that they were cousins; and within short order, "Cousins" was generally accepted that the nickname for LaCroix's followers. Just before the first Dead of Winter convention in Boston in 1994, Scottie followed up with a short fiction post about having received a green Christmas card from a Cousin and fearing it was a frog, having called Nick Knight to protect her and have the bomb squad open it. That gave then-Assistant-List-owner (and Cousin) Laurie Salopek an opening. She and two other Cousins, Margaret A. Newman and John E. Dencoff, co-wrote a story in which LaCroix summoned the three of them to Toronto and ordered them to torment Nick Knight's fans until they agreed to switch support to LaCroix instead. It is important to note that, when "A Call To Arms" was posted to FKFIC-L, it was done with no prior warning—not even to the list members who were the subjects of the "torments", which took the form of (fictional) practical jokes. In general, the fans' response was positive. Most of those subjected to the "torments" promptly wrote and posted their own stories, in which they coped with or evaded the attacks, figured out who was responsible, and responded in kind. Indeed, other fans wrote to the three Cousins, asking to be included in subsequent attacks. Yet more fans simply wrote themselves into the story. Only one person actually objected to having been included without being asked.Information supplied by Lisa McDavid in letters to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 24 and 25 March 2011. The first war was enormously popular; and two further wars were held later the same year. Wars continued at a more or less annual rate until the end of the '90s, and with diminishing frequency thereafter. In fact, there was a long gap between Wars 12 and 13, sometimes referred to as the Six Year Hiatus. In total, by the end of 2014, there have been fourteen wars. (It should be noted though that the actual numbering of the wars runs to War 15. This includes a "courtesy war", War Six, which was the Save Our Knight campaign of early 1996 that was organized by the fans in an attempt to save the show from cancellation.) Wars occur sporadically on the FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU list, with prior permission from the list-owner. Hostilities are of a fictional nature and are not meant personally, although they can sometimes spill over into reality—as in Scottie’s presentation of a box of toffees to Cousin Laurie S. at Toronto Trek that contained a load of plastic cockroaches. There are some pretty standard rules and regulations and these are usually posted when a war is declared. If any reader is interested in participating in any future wars, the best advice is to download and read parts of the previous wars, if not the whole thing. They can be hysterically amusing at times (like Don B’s final assault against LaCroix in the first war, or the repercussions of Cousin John having stolen Liz’s rabbit, Hazel, in the second war). ''Forever Knight'' Wars Numbered, but they also have titles. In 1996, Gaylin Walli described how they were named in the early wars: * FKWar 1 — A Call to Arms * FKWar 2 — Application Forthcoming * FKWar 3 — All Things Fun * FKWar 4 — Coup D'Etat * FKWar 5 — The name of the game is "Chess" * FKWar 6 — And This Time, It's Personal * FKWar 7 — Dead Man's Party * FKWar 8 — Forever Friday Night * FKWar 9 — Prepare Yourself... It's Going To Be a Long Night... * FKWar 10 — Winds of War * FKWar 11 — We Are Each Other * FKWar 12 — Romancing the Stone: It's Nothing to Sneeze At * FKWar 13 — Dedicated to Susan Garrett * FKWar 14 — The Unexpected Party * FKWar 15 — Twenty Years On War Correspondence Famous Quotes * Famous Stories See also * "War 101" or "So you wanna be in a FK War?" by Dianne La Mercenaire (Archived on the Wayback Machine) * "War Tutorial" by Susan M. Garrett References Category:Metafiction Category:Fan Activities * * Category:Terms Category:History of Forever Knight Fandom